Naruto: The Ultimate Ninja
by AkitoAC
Summary: This story takes place right after Temari "killed" Tayuya. This is an antagonistic story, revolving around the remaining members of the Sound Six. My OC, Seiichi Murakami, Tayuya and Sasuke. This story will follow all the way up to the current situation in part two. Seiichi (OC) X Tayuya/SeiiTayu , NaruSaku, SasuKarin(?), Story will also revolve around Naruto and the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Enter Seiichi Murakami**

I ran as fast as I could. I could feel the chakra's of all my comrades disappear. There was one that was still very faint. As I got closer, more and more of the trees were sliced up, and all on top of one another. "That's Tayuya's!" I yelled. My legs picked up more and more speed. The next instant, I saw two ninja. One shinobi, and one kunoichi. The shinobi was a ninja from the Leaf, and the kunoichi was from the Sand.

I stood directly beside the incapacitated Tayuya. I looked down at her in shock. "Tayuya...what did they do to you?" I quickly held out my hand, and the tree that was crushing her bounced off of her. I took a knee and checked her pulse. Luckily, she was still alive, but just barely. I put my hand onto her chest and began to heal her.

"Who is that?" The Sand kunoichi, Temari, said from the tree branch.

"I don't know. It looks like an ally of that girl." The Leaf shinobi, Shikamaru said.

I had black spiky hair like the famous Naruto Uzumaki kid everyone talked about recently. A caramel skin color and blue eyes. I wore a tan short sleeve shirt, much like Tayuya herself, and a purple rope that was tied regularly in front of me, which held up my black apron that was split directly in the middle like Madara Uchiha.

Standard black shinobi pants, with bandaged ankles and standard black shinobi sandals. I also had on black arm warmers, much like Tayuya as well. I was fourteen years old, just like Tayuya. I finished healing Tayuya, and she began to open her eyes. "Seiichi?" She whispered. I saw her eyes wander over to her chest, and she saw my hand placed there as I was healing. Her face became comically hideous very quickly, and she slapped me right off of her.

"Where do you think your grabbing, Pig!" Tayuya exclaimed. My face became comically angry just as quickly.

"I was saving your life, you twit!"

"But why did you grab my boobs!"

"Grab what! There wasn't anything to grab!"

"What was that!"

The looks on the faces of Shikamaru and Temari went from concern, to a "what the hell is going on?" face.

I sighed and said, "Well it seems you're back to one hundred percent health. Anyway, I'll assume that kunoichi with the over sized fan did this to you?"

"Yeah, that girl's wind style jutsu almost put me out permanently."

"Wind style, eh?" Shikamaru and Temari both looked directly at me, trying to analyze my next move. "My name is Seiichi Murakami! Leader, and strongest member of the Sound Six. The fact that you and your friends not only killed the rest of my team, but nearly finished off Tayuya as well angers me. I'm sorry, but if push comes to shove, I'll have to kill you. I'll give you one chance to retreat without this turning ugly."

"Forget it. You Sound ninja punks wanted to pick a fight? Well now you have it. Give me your best shot." Temari said.

I sighed once again and said, "They're always so eager to die." I looked up and yelled, "Very well then!" I formed the horse hand seal, and yelled, "Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation!" A wide fire blast came out of my mouth, and must have covered a one hundred meter diameter.

Temari's eyes widened, as well as Shikamaru's. Temari quickly used the blood from her thumb, and yelled "Summoning Jutsu!" All of a sudden, a huge eagle appeared, and flew out of the fire jutsu's range.

"So they survived that? Not bad. Anyone who encountered my Great Fire Annihilation jutsu in the past all were burned to a crisp."

"He's a freak of nature! For someone our age to release such a wide range destructive fire style jutsu, and still have more than enough chakra is unbelievable!"Shikamaru said, astonished by the turn of events.

"And since he's a fire style user, it puts me at a strong disadvantage." Temari said calmly.

"Since they're pretty much astonished right now, can you update me on these two ninja?"

"The Hidden Leaf brat is a member of the Nara Clan. He uses shadow binding jutsu that can trap you, and hold you captive, just like my genjutsu, except you can see it coming toward you. But he's a real strategic guy, so he could catch you without you even knowing his plan. As for the wind style brute, she uses wide range destructive wind style, just like you use wide range destructive fire style. I don't know much more about her." Tayuya informed me.

"Don't worry, that's more than enough information." As I said that, my curse mark began to act up, and the Curse Mark of the Heavens, just like Sasuke's began to take over the right side of my body. Just as quickly, my chakra became darker, and purple swirls of that chakra became visible and circled my body. I formed a good number of hand seals and yelled, "Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" A barrage of fire balls came out of my mouth, and the eagle that Temari and Shikamaru were on dodged it all.

I rushed over some trees, and took off to the sky, appearing right next to them. "That speed!" Temari yelled. I kicked her off the eagle, and swung around, kicking Shikamaru off as well, and stabbed the eagle they were on, causing it to disappear.

"Tch! He's fast!" Temari said, wiping her mouth of the blood. I stared directly at the both of them.

"I'm not one to be cocky, but you can't win against me. I could sense you used up most of your chakra on that summoning jutsu, as well as the wind style you used to level this entire forest. You're probably new to those jutsu, so it dried you up. Right now, you're fatigued, and I hardly used up any chakra yet. As it is now, Tayuya might have a chance to kill you both. Learn to except defeat, and leave."

_"This one's different from the rest of them. He doesn't seem to want to kill us. He just wants to intimidate us to the point where we surrender. I can't tell if he really doesn't want to kill us, or if he just sees no reason to kill people so far below him." _Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Kill us if you want to kill us. We're right here, defenseless aren't we." Temari said.

"Temari, what are you saying?" Shikamaru asked furiously. I closed my eyes, and quickly formed about ten hand seals, and rose my hand to the air viciously. Chakra formed around my body, but before I could do anything with that chakra, a masked man, Kakashi Hatake of the Sharingan, took my hand, and stopped my jutsu in its tracks. I looked over to the side and said, "Kakashi Hatake..."

"This little "battle" is over." He said, glaring at me.


	2. Chapter 2:The Formation of Hebi

**Chapter 2: The Formation of Hebi**

"Kakashi of the Sharingan..."

"This little "battle" is over." Out of nowhere, one of my clones sneaked up and attacked Kakashi, who quickly released me and assaulted the clone, which resulted in it disappearing.

_"His reaction time is amazing. I don't know when he had the time to summon that clone. He's probably not much older than Naruto, but he's far too skilled for his age." _Kakashi thought in his mind.

"You people are starting to become annoying. Luckily for you, Kakashi stopped my strongest jutsu. Trust me, this entire landscape would be destroyed right now."

_"Somehow, I don't think he's exaggerating..."_ Shikamaru thought.

"You. Tell me. Where is Sasuke right now?" Kakashi asked me directly.

"If you knew, what would you do? Take him back? Sasuke came to us on his own free will. Have you ever thought what would happen if you did take him back? He'd just find a way to leave again, or we'll come and get him ourselves." Kakashi narrowed his eye on me, and asked the same question again. "Sasuke in a way is just like me. We both fought for power. We severed bonds for power, we did anything to get power. I did it for my own personal reasons. He did it for revenge. Sasuke will not turn back now. Forget about him."

Kakashi powered up his lightning blade, in hopes of intimidating me, but his idea had little affect. "Relax Kakashi. No need to fight. Chances are if we fight now, we both could die."

"I know what I must do. I won't die, as long as I have comrades to protect!" Kakashi ran up to me with Lightning Blade at hand.

"As I said, we both could die...but the chances of a comrade dying right here, right now..." His Lightning Blade was just about a centimeter from my face. All of a sudden, I disappeared, and held a kunai to Shikamaru's neck. "The chances of a comrade's death, is much greater."

"When did he?" Kakashi said, widening his eye."That was...the Flying Raijin technique..."

"The Fourth Hokage's jutsu seemed useful, so I studied it. I adapted it into my own arsenal of jutsu."

"But how? You never marked him..."

"I didn't need to. I poured a minuscule portion of my chakra into him. It happened as soon as my kick made contact."

_"This guy...he's way more powerful than I thought. He says we could both die. But a person of his talent could pretty much kill me right here, right now. He's calmer than Naruto, faster than Sasuke, and has better chakra control than Sakura. Not to mention he's mastered the Flying Raijin technique on a much larger scale than Sensei ever wanted to achieve." _

"Trust me Kakashi. There are many things that you don't know about me just yet." I lowered the kunai from Shikamaru's neck, and walked back over to Tayuya.

"Hey! Seiichi! Are you going to kill them or not!?" I quickly became annoyed with her constant barking in my ear.

"Shut up. I'm not killing anyone, you sadistic freak." I said, narrowing my eyes at her comically. "You guys clearly lost. I see no more reason in continuing this fight. Tayuya and I are leaving." I said, as I grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait! I said tell me about Sasuke!"

"Stop it Kakashi. Unlike you, I know where Sasuke is coming from. Your comrades died, one by one over the years. Our families were killed off in one night. When you want to think it was all just a horrible genjutsu, when the truth is, you were really stuck in reality." I clenched my fist, and ominous chakra leaked out. The chakra's color was a dark blue, and black. My eyes became a yellowish color, and the chakra became even more ominous.

"This chakra...it feels like a Tailed Beast."

"Our goals might be different, but both Sasuke and I, even Tayuya, came from the same reality that Sasuke is now stuck in. I'll tell you once, not to interfere with Sasuke's own goals. Its his damn life, and he has the right to live it any damn way he wants to. But if you insist in budding your heads into something that's not your business in the slightest, I will have no problem severing them from your shoulders."

"Heh, it seems even you have a dark side sometimes. I like that about you." Tayuya said smirking.

"You say that, yet I find it hard to like anything about you..." I countered.

"I'M GIVING YOU A COMPLIMENT, AND YOU INSULT ME?"

"I'M JUST CALLING IT LIKE I SEE IT."

"Y'KNOW WHAT? FORGET I SAID ANYTHING. I TAKE IT BACK."

I sighed and said, "Anytime I'm having a serious moment, you have to open your mouth, and ruin the entire mood..." I grabbed Tayuya's shoulder tight, and used the Flying Raijin to transfer back to Orochimaru's hideout. Kakashi relaxed himself, and Tayuya and I were right back where we came from. I looked around, but saw no sign of Orochimaru anywhere.

"You're the only two that made it back safely? What a shame." I heard a familiar voice from the shadows. Kabuto came from his lab, welcoming us both back.

"Kabuto? Where's Orochimaru?" I asked.

"He's currently retrieving Sasuke. He got here not too long ago."

I closed my eyes and replied, "So, he's already here? He's strong."

"Lord Orochimaru asked for you guys to wait in the main lobby for their arrival. He has somethings he wants to discuss. But before then you have to make yourselves look presentable. I still have unfinished business, so I have to get back to that right now. Seiichi, tend to the extra wounds of Tayuya, and Tayuya, change those ripped clothes."

I accompanied Tayuya to her room, and she took off her short sleeved shirt and turned her back to me. "I just realized you're missing your hat. You always wear that." I said.

"It tore apart when I used my curse mark's second level." She replied. Her body was pretty frail looking, but her personality told a different story. She still had some extra cuts, gashes, and bruises from that fight. I guess it took more out of her than I thought.

I placed my hand on her back and began to heal her wounds slowly for better effect. Even though her back was covered in cuts and bruises, it was still smooth. For a girl with such a bad personality, her skin still felt so smooth. At that time, I remembered she's still just a girl, but battered emotionally, giving the personality she has now.

I usually always argued with Tayuya, but there was no point right now. I decided to give her a compliment, but little did I know where that would reach me.

"You look cuter without that hat you always wore, y'know?" I complimented.

"Are you coming on to me? Back off you pervert, I'm not into that "sexy" stuff." She replied annoyed. I just gave her a compliment, and that's where it led me...But deep down, she sounded a little grateful. I bet that was the first compliment she received in years.

"There, done. Anywhere else you feel any pain?"

"No, I'm fine now." She answered, getting up covering her breasts. I got up to leave, but she told me to wait, and sit down. Apparently there was something she wanted to talk about as she stripped down, and got dressed again.

She brought a curtain over to hide herself, and I just watched her shadow.

"What is it?" I asked.

"What do you think Orochimaru's response would be when he found out we're the only two out of the six left?"

"Are you really worried about this right now? Its unlike you to show fear." She remained quiet, waiting for a proper answer. "Listen, don't blame yourself for their deaths. And Orochimaru should understand as well. We were sent on this mission, knowing our lives could be taken at any moment. This is the world we live in. And I found that out when everything was taken from me in one night."

She still remained silent. "If you're that sure that it was your fault they died, then as leader, I'll take responsibility for their deaths as well. So don't even think about feeling too guilty on me.

"...Thank you Seiichi..." She muttered.

"What was that?" I asked. I couldn't really hear her.

"Nothing." She said as she turned the curtain back. She had her hair in a pony tail hat rested over her shoulder, a training bra, and a short apron skirt that was split on the sides with black short tights underneath, and the bandaged shins and sandals she normally wore for the mission. We walked to the main lobby and awaited Orochimaru and Sasuke's arrival.

I heard footsteps, and saw a concentrated Sasuke with Orochimaru.

**Sasuke's POV **

As soon as I saw these two people in front of me, I automatically thought of Naruto and Sakura. They look way too alike.

**Seiichi's POV**

"What did you want to talk to us about? Orochimaru?"

"It has come to my understanding that most of the Sound Six was eliminated by the ninja of the Leaf. Therefore, we will start training tomorrow morning. From here on, you three will be my ultimate team. You three will be the Hebi, representatives of the serpent."


	3. Chapter 3: 2 and a Half Years Later

**Chapter 2: 2 and a half years later **

I was busy training with Sasuke and Tayuya in a three-way taijutsu match. Sasuke became slightly more muscular from the training, and wore a white long-sleeved shirt, similar to the appearance of Kimimaro's lavendar long sleeved shirt which has an open torso with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on the back of it. He wore dark blue pants, with a blue cloth over it that went from halfway up his stomach to his knees. He also wore black arm-guards that covered his forearm, and stretched up to his upper biceps. And Like me, he wore a purple rope with a irregular bow tie, in which he carried his sword, the Kusanagi Blade.

Tayuya grew noticeably more attractive. She wore the exact same outfit that the jinchuriki Fuu wore. Except her top was different. She wore a similar top to Road to Ninja Hinata Hyuuga. A fishnet bra, and a burgundy, short-sleeved zip up, midriff shirt that she kept half zipped, revealing some of her cleavage. Her breasts grew, not much, but to her own liking. Can't blame her for being happy about it, and she didn't wear a hat anymore and her hair was more tamed this time around, combed down. Most of the hair was combed down behind her back, but two big bands hung over her shoulders, and on the left side, one band hung over her ear, while the rest was tucked behind it. Also on the other side, her ear was completely covered by her hair. She also had a sword strapped to her back. This sword was called the Susano'o Blade.

My attire wasn't much different from Sasuke's, but it didn't really change from two years ago either. I stayed with the standard black shinobi pants, bandaged ankles and standard ninja sandals. Along with the apron skirt, similar to Madara Uchiha's standard navy blue uniform. The only thing that changed was my top. I wore a white hooded short-sleeved open torso shirt similar to Sasuke's long-sleeve open torso shirt. I also had on black arm warmers with white edges to them, like Sasuke's clothing from two years back. My hairstyle also changed rather drastically, as my hair grew longer, and two jaw sized bangs framed the sides of my face, just as it did to the Fourth Hokage.

The reason Sasuke and I wore open torso shirts, was because our level two curse mark forms are alike. And we didn't want to continue to change shirt after shirt, so we just took them off when needed.

I also had a sword that was called the Kagami Blade. Each blade we carried held a special power, and was highly rare.

Orochimaru observed our fight, as we all struggled to take down one another. It was proven that our taijutsu had reached new heights, and was fairly direct. He clapped, and stopped the fight.

"You've all improved beyond your normal abilities. Tayuya, you've impressed me the most. You used to be a straight genjutsu specialist, then through all your hard training, you became a jounin-level ninja with multiple ninjutsu techniques, and your taijutsu is near unmatched."

"Thank you, Lord Orochimaru" Tayuya said, bowing her head.

"Seiichi. When I found you, you were a mere shell for the two-tails. You were shunned for being the two tails jinchuriki. Even your family was murdered because of it. And you were close to being murdered as well. But now, your skills have reached Kage-level, like mine. You've worked hard these past two years. I'm proud. Use that power to bring fear to the Hebi name, to my name, and most importantly, to your name."

I smirked when he said this, but said nothing of it.

"Sasuke. You were an Uchiha nursling, not ready to leave its nest when I found you. You had talent, but you couldn't shed your skin. You craved power, and as a gift, I gave you the Curse Mark of Heavens, my strongest curse mark. You came to me for power, and these past two years, you've really improved. You've become a Kage-level ninja with amazing skill, and a eerie personality and chakra that even surpasses my own. Use your power, and take down your elder brother, Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke squinted at Orochimaru. He wasn't effected by his compliments, but the name Itachi Uchiha got to him. "Go have some free time at the lake. I'll call you for a new mission when I have one."

As he said that, I relaxed myself and walked passed Orochimaru, with my team following behind me. We reached the lake quickly, and the breeze felt good on my face. Tayuya stretched, trying to ease the tension from her shoulders. Sasuke was inside the cave, sitting down drinking water. He really was distant from us since he came two years ago.

"It feels like forever since we last had a break. We've been so busy!" Tayuya shouted.

"Yeah. I thought we'd never finish." I told her. "Still though, that just brings me one step closer to facing "him"." Sasuke turned to me. He wanted to know about my past, but I refused to tell him too much. "The person I want to find, and kill is a member of the Akatsuki, just like your brother, Sasuke."

He narrowed his eyes and asked, "Is this person a guy with a huge wrapped up sword?"

"No, it's a guy that can control threads. His name is Kakuzu. Seemingly immortal, and a monster at that. I don't want to kill him for your reason Sasuke, I have my own reason to kill him. I'm not like you in that aspect, yet we still are very much alike."

"Hmph. I've been with you guys for a little over two years now. More than my first team. But you guys remind me heavily of them. Seiichi, you walked willingly into the darkness, yet you're so justified. As for me, I don't know what I'll do once I kill my brother."

That was the first time Sasuke actually spoke to us about how he feels. I guess he was keeping his distance because of our similarities, but at times, it really seems like he misses the Leaf Village. "I'm going to get some rest. I have a feeling Orochimaru will call us shortly for a mission."

"K. See ya." I said casually but happily. The only reason I was happy was because he was finally accepting us as his teammates.

"That was the first time Pretty Boy opened up to us." Tayuya said.

"Even the most arrogant have a soft spot." I replied. After about two hours of relaxing, Tayuya and I heard an explosion near the hideout. "That was Sasuke's jutsu. Tayuya, let's go!"

"Right!"

* * *

**A pretty slow chapter on my part. I wanted to use this chapter for how these three grew up. Next chapter, things should be sped up a little more though. Please review and tell me what you think I should improve on and stuff.**

**Please don't flame my work, but give me constructive criticism where it's needed. Don't just say "It's garbage" or something like that without telling me why, or telling me what to improve on. If nothing else, compliments are requested as well :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Team Hebi VS Team Kakashi

**Chapter 3: Team Hebi VS Team Kakashi**

As Tayuya and I ran closer to the scene, we saw Sasuke stand there with his hand on his hip, looking down from the top of a crater. "There!" I yelled. When we arrived, we stood on each side of Sasuke, Tayuya at his right; I was at his left. We also looked down, and we saw a blond haired kid, about the same age as Sasuke, a pink haired girl, a brown haired jounin, presumably their leader, and a black haired, pale white kid as well.

"So. It's you." Tayuya called out.

"You know these guys? Tayuya?" I asked.

"I know the blond brat. Everyone else here is a mystery."

"The two in the middle were my teammates in the past. Naruto Uzumaki ... and Sakura Haruno; The other two ... I'm not familiar with." Sasuke informed us. I stayed silent, as I looked at the emptiness in his eyes; I saw the stress in Naruto and Sakura's eyes.

"I could see why we reminded you of them. We really have some similar traits. I can tell just by looking into their eyes." I told Sasuke. But even as I said that, the blond one, Naruto, reminded me of my father. The same blond hair, and blue eyes; it was all too similar. My stomach started to burn slightly, as well as his did. In my stomach, the Two Tails within me began to get a little riled up by the neighboring chakra of the Nine Tails. "It seems like the two beasts know each other."

Everyone below all set their eyes on me. "Two beasts"? What do you mean by "two beasts?" the jounin, Yamato asked.

"Just as I said. Like Naruto, I also harbor a tailed beast within me. Although mine is ... slightly more tame than his."

"Which one?" Naruto asked.

"Eh?"

"Which one of the beasts is it?"

"I hold the Two Tails within me. Although mine is tame, we still don't really communicate. Not to mention I can't even control her yet—as if she would let me control her that is." I held up my hand slightly, and dark blue chakra began to omit from it. "Although I can still control her chakra quite nicely."

"Enough talk, you people came here to take me back, right? After everything I just told you, I severed bonds with you people of the leaf village, and have formed an even stronger bond of hatred with my brother. But you still wish to take me back." Sasuke said aggressively.

As quick as ever, Sasuke immediately dashed right next to Naruto. No one else saw his movements but Tayuya and I.

"I told you before, didn't I? I spared your life on a whim. Instead of chasing after me, you should be training to become hokage. But now, you won't have a chance to, considering I'll kill you on a whim as well." Sasuke said as he unsheathed his sword.

"Tayuya, take the pink haired one. I'll get the two others."

"Alright."

We dashed toward them and held them back from Sasuke and Naruto. Captain Yamato used a wood style attack. As this was about to hit Sasuke, I quickly streamed a lightning style attack toward the wood style jutsu and it crumbled.

As I was occupied with the wood style jutsu, the ninja, Sai, took out his dagger, and aimed for my neck. I looked at him slightly, and quickly unsheathed my Kagami Blade, which helped me mirror his movements counterclockwise to disarm him from the dagger.

"What did you do? You copied my exact move to the step."

"This blade is a special one. It is called the Kagami Blade, one of the rarest swords ever. "Kagami" itself means "Mirror". It was created by an Uchiha blacksmith who made this blade using his own ocular powers. It gives me the ability to mirror your exact movements, but only if the combat is the same. Sword vs Sword. It can't be Sword vs Fist."

Sakura threw quick, strong punches at Tayuya, who dodged them all. But once she looked like she was backed into a corner, she unsheathed her blade slightly, blocking the punch by Sakura. "What? But how? That punch should have shattered the sword!"

"Heh, sorry Pinky, but just as Seiichi said, this sword was also forged by an Uchiha blacksmith who used his own ocular powers. My sword is called "Susano'o". An ancient power of the mangekyou sharingan, and pretty much indestructible to anything. You cannot break this blade."

Naruto backed away from the strike that Sasuke used, and Sasuke said, "My sword isn't like theirs. It doesn't hold a special ability. But to compensate for this, I stream my lightning style in it, making my blade the ultimate weapon to slash through anything."

"These guys are a nuisance!" Yamato yelled.

Sai, who ran up to me attempting a punch, got kicked hard into the wall, which left a dent with many cracks in it. "How can one person have THAT much power in his legs?" Yamato asked.

Naruto jumped Sasuke, and Yamato attempted a new wood style attack. Sasuke stood there and yelled, "Chidori Stream!" Then after, a huge electrical current lashed out at Naruto, Yamato and his jutsu, and even Sakura was effected by this jutsu, screaming until almost losing consciousness.

"Sasuke, we don't have time to play around with them. And I'm pretty sure Orochimaru got wind of what's going down right now. Let's finish this up, and head to the next hideout." I told him.

"Right. Let's do that." He replied.

We all jumped back to the surface from the crater and looked down at the beaten squad. Naruto was angry, Sakura was in pain, as well as Yamato, and Sai was knocked out.

"Its over ..." I heard Sasuke whisper. He weaved many handsigns and lifted his hand into the air. Before I could turn my head, Orochimaru came between Sasuke and I and grabbed his wrist, canceling the jutsu.

"That jutsu won't be needed, Sasuke."

"Lord Orochimaru!" Tayuya said, surprised.

"Let go ..." Sasuke demanded calmly. Sasuke and I might not always be on the same page, but I thought the exact same thing. Sasuke and I weren't very fond of Orochimaru from the start, that's why we never called him "Lord Orochimaru"; Tayuya was the only one to actually present her complete loyalty to Orochimaru.

"Now Now ..." We all turned our heads, and saw Kabuto standing there.

"Kabuto ..." I said.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Watch your tone with Lord Orochimaru."

"Give me a reason to stop." Sasuke demanded. To tell you the truth, this was pretty entertaining. As arrogant as Sasuke was, he was always been treated like a child around Kabuto and Orochimaru. It was like those two were the older brothers, disciplining the youngest.

Kabuto looked down at the leaf ninja, and said, "We want these leaf ninja to take down as much of the Akatsuki as possible. If the other Akatsuki interfere, you might not get your precious revenge. That includes you too Seiichi."

I closed my eyes, and Sasuke turned to Kabuto. We said in unison, "That's a pitiful excuse."

"But if it helps your chances by even one percent, then it's worth it. Agreed?" Kabuto replied. We squinted, and looked down at the leaf ninja again. Sasuke relaxed himself, and Orochimaru released him.

"We're leaving." Orochimaru said. He sounded a little aggravated. It was a first, since he was usually very lenient with Sasuke. We took a long pause, just to look at the leaf ninja. The agony and despair on their faces. I looked at Sasuke, and looked back down. Unlike Sasuke and the rest, I felt some amount of sympathy for them. **_Some._**I still couldn't really care less though.

Just like that, we faded to a new hideout, burning up with transportation ninjutsu.

**Yamato POV**

* * *

They were strong; Very strong. Sasuke Uchiha and that other one countered my wood style, and the red haired one blocked Sakura's punch like nothing. Sasuke and that girl were strong, that's true. But that other guy with the black spiky hair, Seiichi I think his name was. It wasn't his power that concerned me. It was his attitude. He seemed so unwilling. I don't know if we were too weak for him or ... I just don't know.


End file.
